Lonely shadow in the night
by MexaysDream
Summary: Gedanken einer einsamen Person...


Lonely shadow in the night

**Lonely shadow in the night**

Du bist reich, du bist schön

gestern hab ich dich gesehn

und nun sehn ich mich nach deinem süßen Munde

Augen sanft wie Mondenschein

Rosenblätter würd ich streun

Verse schenkt´ ich dir aus tiefstem Herzensgrunde

doch unerreichbar fern bist du auf ewig

frommer Wunsch wird es sein

der mir fuhr ins Herz hinein

und seitdem verfluch ich jede volle Stunde

(Subway to Sally: „Minne")

Schon komisch...

Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, gehst du mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...

Alles an dir scheint rätselhaft. Eigentlich bin ich nicht neugierig, interessiere mich nicht für Andere und bin lieber allein.

Doch irgendetwas an dir hat mich gefesselt, sich in meine Gedanken gestohlen und weigert sich beharrlich von dort wieder zu verschwinden.

Ich beobachte dich aus sicherer Entfernung, stets darauf bedacht, unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Verfolge deine Bewegungen, die so seltsam anmutig sind.

Lausche deiner Stimme, die mich auf eigenartige Weise beruhigt.

Manchmal glaube ich sogar, deinen Duft wahrzunehmen, der mich an irgendetwas Schönes erinnert.

Ich komme mir so unglaublich lächerlich vor...

Und trotzdem schleiche ich dir hinterher, immer auf der Suche nach dem Grund, warum ich dich nicht einfach ignorieren kann.

Genauso wie jetzt, wo ich vor deinem Fenster sitze um dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Selbst in diesem Moment, umgibt dich diese Aura, die mein Interesse erregt hat...

So wie du daliegst, eingekuschelt in einem Berg aus Kissen und Decken, mit einem viel zu unförmigen Schlafanzug und mit verwuschelten Haaren – du siehst immer noch wie ein Engel aus.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du das mit Absicht machst...

Eigentlich solltest du mir egal sein!

Wirklich, warum lasse ich mich nur zu solchen Gedanken herab?

Ich muss schon eine ganze Weile hier hocken, die Beine sind mir eingeschlafen und ich friere fürchterlich...

Und trotzdem kann ich nicht weg; was, wenn ich ihn verpasse, den Moment, in dem ich erkenne, was in mir vorgeht?

Die Zeit, in der ich mich an deine Fersen geheftet habe, hat so einiges aufgewühlt.

Diese Momente, in denen ich dich von meinem Versteck aus beobachte... Immer dann kommen in mir alte Erinnerungen hoch, an meine Einsamkeit, den Schmerz und die Leere, die ich durchlebt habe...

Und daran bist nur du schuld!

Ja, du!

Verdammt, was ist nur mit mir los?

Seit wann... bin ich derart emotional?

Es ist, als ob du mich zum Nachdenken zwingst.

Aber ich will das nicht warum soll ich denn alles hinterfragen, ich bin doch bisher gut mit meinen Prinzipien klargekommen!

Obwohl...

Na schön, ich habe mich isoliert, habe die anderen gemieden...

Aber die hätten mich sowieso nicht gemocht, dafür bin ich nun einmal zu abweisend...

Ich bezweifle, ob du überhaupt weißt, dass es mich gibt.

Vielleicht hast du auch schon eine dieser Gruselgeschichten über mich gehört und dich überläuft jedes Mal ein Schauder, wenn meinen Name fällt?

Auf der anderen Seite...

Ob wir uns verstehen könnten, du und ich?

Vielleicht bist du ja in der Lage, das zu tun, an dem Unzählige vor dir gescheitert sind – mich zu verstehen.

Wirst du weglaufen, abgestoßen und geschockt von meiner Andersartigkeit?

Oder würdest du mich mögen, wenn ich mich dir öffnete?

Gut möglich, dass es diese Hoffnung ist, die mich an dich bindet.

Und ich muss eins zugeben... An dir ist alles so komplett... wunderbar.

Ja. Du bist wunderbar.

Ich wünschte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben, damit ich für immer hier sitzen und dich beobachten kann.

Mit dir wäre ich nicht länger allein... nie wieder.

Aber ich weiß, dass das eine Wunschvorstellung ist. Die keinen Bestand mehr hat, sobald du aufwachst, raus zu deinen Freunden gehst, mitten rein ins Leben und mich hier im Dunkeln mit einer tiefen Sehnsucht zurücklässt...

Warum?

Warum bist du nicht einfach wie die Anderen?

Dann könnte ich dich wenigstens vergessen...

Doch so bin ich dazu verdammt, dir wie ein Schatten zu folgen.

Ich werde immer bei dir sein.

Auch wenn du es nie bemerken wirst...

Ende


End file.
